1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile phone capable of incorporating features of a personal computer.
2. Description of the Related Arts
A mobile phone that is not just a portable, compact and light telephone, but also functions as an information transmitter/receiver as well as a processor and a memory is now widely used. At the same time, a personal computer has a number of features such as a word-processor, a memory or the like as discussed above, and its downsizing or slimming down is under way. Since a mobile phone and a personal computer are comprised of similar electronic and electric means, it is contemplated to share the similar components mentioned above by connecting both by means of cables or the like or directly fitting them.
Since a mobile phone is required to be small and light, keys to be operated by fingers that constitute an input unit are inevitably tiny. Alternatively, although some mobile phones have a touch panel type of an input unit instead of the keys, the touch panel is also extremely small. Thus, operation of keys is very difficult. In particular, e-mail transmission from a mobile phone is more difficult, more time-consuming and more prone to typing errors than that from a personal computer.
On the other hand, in e-mail transmission from a mobile phone by utilizing a personal computer connected thereto, a user operates the keys of the personal computer, which offers better operability and is less prone to typing errors. This is a simple combination of a personal computer and a mobile phone, and requires a connection kit for linking a personal computer with a mobile phone. In addition, as any similar parts of each remain unshared, this combination offers poor portability.
(Reference: Japanese Patent Laid-open Application Nos. 2001-313705 and 2001-339499)